Love's Trials
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: "You think you know a story... the truth is you don't know the half of the story, you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of story, you have to go back to the beginning."
1. Chapter One: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Disney. All of these characters belong to Walt Disney and Adam Horowitz/Edward Kitis, the geniuses of Once Upon a Time :) I wish I owned Charming and Hook... Alas not :) Anyway this is my first OUaT fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy!**

_Chapter One: Dreams~_

It was her wedding day, the day every woman dreams of. But not her... No, she was dreading this day, this perfectly, awful day. She dreaded the interminable walk down the aisle, the lies he would profess to her, the lies she would tell him and the lavish reception her father was hosting.

_She was terrified..._

He didn't love her. He loved her father's money and the fact that one day he would become king, a title he did not deserve. He was arragant and snobbish, suave yet cruel hearted, controlling and abusive, rude and selfish. He wanted an heir, a son. She began to feel nauseous as she thought of what was to be expected of her as a married woman. Children. But it wasn't the children themselves that made her feel this way... She had always wanted a family, she longed for children of her own. It was the process through which she would be forced through in order to bear her husband's heir. If she didn't love him... Which she didn't... It would be forced and painful.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark curls were piled atop her head, a glistening, jeweled tiara fastened in her hair. Her eyes, once bright and full of life, had faded to a dull hazel. Her skin, which once held a healthy glow, was now pale and wan. Her ruby, red lips stood out like blood upon the new fallen snow. So beautiful, but so cold.

_She was trapped. Trapped like a bird in a cage, with no means to free herself._

The tolling of the verdin broke her out of her reverie. The bells rang, signaling sundown and her impending doom. She stifled a sob as her best friend came quietly into the room. The younger woman held out her arms and she rushed into her embrace.

"Sh," she soothed. "It will be okay..."

"Red," she sobbed. "I can't do this!" Red's eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

"You don't have a choice... I'm sorry."

"There's always a choice..." She reached into the bodice of her gown and pulled out a small, crystalline bottle. Red eyed it with suspicion, it's contents swirling around. "One sip is all it takes... Then all my pain will be over..."

One sip... She would feel nothing. It would be painless.

Red's brown eyes widened and she snatched the bottle from her friend with trembling hands.

"Where. Did. You. Get. This?" The princess remained silent. "Did you get this from him? Did you?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Why would you- how could you? He's evil, pure evil-"

"Red-"

"Did you make a deal with him?"

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done-"

"What did you give him... What was his price," Red demanded.

"A lock of my hair..."

"How could you have been so careless!?"

"I'm desperate! I can't marry him! I won't marry him... Put yourself in my shoes. I don't love him. I will be trapped... This is how I can be free... Don't you see? It's the only way..."

"Please don't do this," Red pleaded with her friend. "I couldn't stand it if- if you died. You're my best friend... Put it away for today. There may come a time when it becomes too much... But for now... Put it away. Please..." Red held her breath as the princess took the bottle and gazed at it, as if in a trance. With trembling hands she opened her bureau drawer, running her hand along the inside of it. She pulled the tiny lever up and the bottom of the drawer opened, revealing a hidden panel. It was here where she placed the bottle. Just as she closed the drawer, the door slammed open and an officer strode into the room.

"Your Highness, it is time."

Time stilled. She felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. Or maybe it was her. She accepted the handkerchief Red offered, dapping at her eyes, cautious of smearing her already smeared makeup. Shaking, she took the officer's extended arm.

The hum of the piano, the blast of the trumpets announcing her entrance sounded like the exocutiner's drum. She began to walk down the aisle, ignoring the pitying look on the guests face as she passed. She ignored her father's pleading look, begging her to forgive him. She ignored Regina's smug smile. When she reached him, she shot him a look cold enough to freeze a lake. He stepped forward, grabbing her hands in a vice-like grip as if to prevent her from running.

_Run away... Oh, how she wished she could._

He leaned down, a smile plastered on his face, but through his teeth he hissed into her ear, "Smile, darling. It's our wedding... You should be happy."

"How could I be happy with a man like you," she snarled back.

"Temper," he reminded her, in a condensing tone."

"...take this man as your lawful husband to obey and serve from this day forward, until death do you part?" The drone of the priest's words brought Snow back to the present. There was nothing about love in the vows... Everyone knew this marriage was based on political alliances and money.

"I-" This was the momment... She was signing her life away, sealing her fate. "I-" Her response was cut off as the sound of a canon fire shook the church.

* * *

Snow White shot up, in her bed, drenched in sweat and her heart pounding. Her breath came in short pants, her hand pressed to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She wasn't married... Not yet at least. She nearly laughed out loud with relief.

She slowly slipped out of her bed and walked to her bureau drawer. She pulled the lever, revealing the little crystal bottle. She kept it here, safe, saving it for a rainy day. She gave a little yelp of surprise when someone began pounding on the wooden door. She slammed the drawer shut, tripping over a chair in her haste to put on her silk robe.

"Snow?" Came a concerned voice from the hall. "What's going on in there? Are you decent?"

"Yes," she shouted. She had just finished tying the robe when someone burst into her room.

**A/N: Soooo... What do you guys think? Do you like it? Think it could be better? Please let me know, I always love to hear from my readers! I'm sorry if this is a little confusing... All will be explained later on :) I am always open to constructive criticism, but please, no flames (they will be used to roast marshmallows) Oh, and let me know if you want to see a certain fairytale characters, as this story takes place in FTL :)**

**~Katherine**


	2. Chapter Two: Surprises Never End Well

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything. Not even Charming or Hook :( All rights go to Disney and ABC.**

**To my Guest reviewer: Rest assured, Snowing is my OTP (One True Pairing) and they will be together :) However this fanfic is titled Love's TRIALS and there will be challenges ahead for these two lovers.**

Chapter Two:

~Surprises Never End Well~

_Recap:_

_"Snow?" Came a concerned voice from the hall. "What's going on in there? Are you decent?"_

_"Yes," she shouted. She had just finished tying the robe when someone burst into her room._

Her father strode into her chambers, accompanied by a pretty, blonde haired maid, Ella LaFrance. Snow's face broke into a dazzling smile at the sight of her friend.

"Snow? What are you still doing in bed at this hour? It's a beautiful day," her father, a man in his late fifties with graying hair, almost sang. Snow White flinched as he threw back her white, linen drapes, letting the morning sunlight stream in. King Leopold motioned to Ella, who handed Snow an elaborately wrapped gift. Snow looked at her friend, confused, and gingerly took the gift into her hands, lifting off the top.

"Oh," she gasped looking at the dress, which was nestled inside. "It's beautiful… But may I inquire as to the occasion?" King Leopold walked around his daughter's room, pondering his answer.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

"I suppose not…" The princess was surprisingly giddy at the thought of trying on the beautiful dress. She smiled at her father before disappearing behind the ornate, cherry blossom screen.

"But, ahem, I had hoped that you might wear it for today's ceremony," her father hinted nervously.

"What ceremony?" Snow's voice wafted from behind the screen, where Ella was helping her into the dress.

"Lord Beckett's promotion…"

"Promotion," Snow demanded sharply.

"Admiral Beckett," her father stated, proudly. Snow rolled her eyes. The last thing that man needed was to command the entire Royal Navy.

She gasped when Ella pulled that damn corset tighter, making it impossible to breathe.

"Snow," her father asked, hesitantly. "How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," she managed, pressing her hand to her chest.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Forchel," said Ella, immersed in tying the corset.

"Well women in Forchel must have learned not breath…" Snow hissed as the corset was pulled tighter still, as tight as her figure allowed. She walked out from behind the screen, swaying slightly.

"What do you think, Daddy?" she asked, twirling in front of him.

"You look beautiful, just like your mother," replied an awestruck Leopold.

"I miss her, _Ada_."

"Me too, my beautiful snowflake. But your _naneth_ will always be with us, in our hearts. I see her every time I look at you… I know she would be , I wanted to give you this..." Snow gasped when her father pulled a stunning, diamond circlet out of a red velvet box.

"Your mother wore this the night we were engaged. I wanted you to wear it when you get engaged," said Leopold, clasping his daughter's hands in his.

"Engaged? Ada, we talked-"

"I know, dearest. But I'm not always going to be here for you… I want to make sure you're taken care of… Provided for."

"A wise king once told me to marry for love, not because someone is forcing me."

"And you will come to love Lord Beckett-"

"He's cruel. A cold hearted bast-"

"... and Regina agrees with me-"

"Oh, so Regina told you I should get married?"

"We agreed on it together," defended Leopold.

"I knew it," Snow cried in disbelief. "I can't believe you would listen to that witch and go against _everything_you've ever taught me… I don't love him! How could I? Is this for the good of the kingdom! Or me?" cried Snow.

"The law says-"

"You're the king… Change it," she implored.

"Snow Ophelia Elizabeth Catharine White! That is enough! You will accept Admiral Beckett's proposal. Or, I will do it for you," roared Leopold.

"But, Daddy," begged Snow.

"That's final," roared the king.

"I don't understand," whispered Snow with tears in her eyes.

"I'm helping you-"

"Are you doing what's best for me, or easier for you," demanded Snow. Her face hardened and she whipped around, running towards the mahogany doors, slamming them behind her, leaving her father and Ella alone in her room. Leopold sighed heavily before sitting on his daughter's bed, deep in thought. Ella quietly backed out of the room, leaving the king to his musings.

* * *

Ruby Lucas, a young woman with dark hair that fell in loose curls at mid-back was peeling potatoes when the distressed princess ran into the tavern. Snow collapsed into her friend's arms, shaking. The tears she had been trying so hard to repress poured down her cheeks, like a waterfall. Red knew immediately what had happened… Her best friend was going to be forced into an arranged marriage. When Snow calmed down, she looked at her friend and Red noticed her red rimmed eyes.

"Red, can I borrow some clothes?" The barmaid nodded, looking at her friend with pity before disappearing into the back room. She emerged a moment later, carrying with her black, leather riding pants and boots, a light, white shirt with a plunging neckline and a black corset.

"Where are you going?" Red asked, as Snow disappeared into the back room.

"Out." Snow's reply was short and cold. She came out of the room, shaking her dark tresses as they came free of their intricate up-do.

"She's going to kill you," Red warned.

"I don't really care what Regina does anymore…"

"Snow…"

"I'll be back in hour," Snow replied, avoiding Red's eyes.

"Please be careful," Red begged, grasping Snow's hands. Snow gently slid her hands out of Red's grasp and pulled the kitchen's back door closed behind her. She didn't look back.

* * *

Snow ran to the barn, throwing open the doors. The smell of fresh hay and horses immediately overwhelmed her senses, calming her. She approached a stall where a pretty, bay filly stood. The filly's graceful neck was sticking out of the stall, her pretty brown eyes fixed upon her mistress. Snow gently ran her hand over the filly's soft muzzle, speaking softly.

"Hey, sweet girl. Did you miss me?"

"Snow? Hate to break it to yah but, horses don't talk," came a voice from behind her. Snow whipped around to find the young, dark haired prince of Haran smirking at her.

"Eric," she cried, running over to embrace her cousin. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Can't a prince come visit his little cousin?"

"Well of course, I was just surprised to see you is all."

"Your aunt and uncle actually dragged me here for some promotion."

"Lord Beckett's," Snow whispered.

"That's the one," Eric replied, snapping his fingers. "I hear the whole realm was invited… he must be some important guy-"

"Oh, he is such a bas-"

"Ah, language."

"He is," she cried. "The _entire_kingdom wasn't enough… No, the whole realm has been invited to his damn promotion! It's not even that important! He just-" She grabbed a comb and began to roughly brush her horse's hair, trying to vent out her anger.

"Has control over the entire Royal Navy," Eric finished.

"Exactly."

"And what are you doing on this_lovely_ day?" Snow paused and threw the comb on the floor. She looked at him over her shoulder, a look of desperation in her eyes.

"I had to get away… I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Hey," he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't think like that…"

"I've resigned myself to this fate…"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't. Not quite yet at least." Snow looked at him questioningly. "No one decides your fate but you."

"But I'm a princess… I don't have a choice," she laughed bitterly.

"No you are a beautiful, smart, strong, passionate woman who can do anything she puts her mind to… You just don't know it yet." Snow gave her cousin a small smile.

"Thank you, Eric. Now get out of the way." Eric grinned, happy to see the old Snow back.

"What's the magic word," taunted Eric, baring Snow's way.

"Please?" she asked.

"Nope."

"You're really infuriating, did you know that?"

"You might've told me once or twice…"

"Please move."

"Where are you so anxious to go? Got a hot date?"

"No. I'm going for a ride-"

"It's a forbidden romance… A historic love."

"Have you been reading your mother's romance novels again," Snow asked.

"That was only once!"

"If that boots your masculine self-esteem, go for it."

"Where are you going again?" Snow had to bite the inside of her cheek from screaming.

"I just told you!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I know that! I'm going to Isengard," Snow informed casually.

"Snow," Eric cried in horror. "That's the Forbidden Fortress!"

"I'm just kidding you," Snow laughed. "I'm going into Faragorn."

"Snow, you really should take a guard... It's dangerous. There are trolls, ogres, dragons and werewolves," persisted Eric.

"You worry too much. Really, I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Eric, I've gone thousands of times. Oh, look. I'm still alive."

"Well there's a small miracle..." muttered Eric.

"A little louder please?" Thank gods she didn't hear him.

"I said make sure to be on the lookout for trolls and don't be late! We don't want the princess to be murdered by her mother. Or father. Or soon to be fiancé," reminded Eric.

"Step-mother," corrected Snow as she gracefully swung herself onto her filly's chestnut back. Eric watched as she galloped out of the stables, and headed west into Faragorn.

"I swear... One day, she is going to be the death of me," mumbled Eric, watching the horse and her rider disappear into the forest.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please let me know, I always love to hear back from my readers (Constructive criticism only please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows) Feel free to PM me with any questions, suggestions or thoughts :) So in this chapter we met Snow's soon to be fiancé... For those of you who don't know him, Lord Cutler Beckett is one of the main antagonists in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, the head of Britain's East India Trading Co. We also met Snow's cousin, Prince Eric... Maybe Ariel will make an appearance soon... The maid mentioned at the beginning is indeed Cinderella and I will delve into her backstory in future chapters. Red will be seen quite frequently seeing as she's Snow's best friend. I'm working on chapter three right now and am really excited... There might be a certain charming prince in there ;)**


	3. Chapter Three: Anger Management

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long! Here's chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: All rights and character names belong to the Disney Estate, ABC and Adam Horowitz an. Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time. Not me. If I did I would be rich and would personally know the cast, which I don't. **

**Sorry for the short chapter... I figured a short chapter was better then no chapter :) Hope you all enjoy!**

_Chapter Three:_

_~Anger Management~_

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. That was the satisfying sound of each arrow hitting dead center. To say that the prince of Rohan was angry was an understatement. He was furious.

"Well, someone's angry," noted a man with windswept, brown hair, dressed in black riding pants and a green polo shirt.

You're not helping," growled James, the man shooting the arrows.

"What's gotten you all relied up about?"

"That damn marriage law!" Each sentence ended with an arrow being hit dead center of the target.

"Ah, yes, old sport. That wonderful law that says you must be married by your twenty-first birthday… Hey, at least _your_ father didn't promise you to another when you were _seven_. At least, your father doesn't drone on and on about the importance of a 'healthy marriage.'"

"I got the talk today," snarled James, notching another arrow.

"Sorry, man," sympathized Prince Phillip, prince of Erebor. "I feel for you, I really do." James turned to look at his friend.

"Do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything-"

"Shut up," James said.

"Well let's look at our available candidates," Phillip suggested, clapping his hands together. A young, timid boy rushed forward, handing Phillip three pieces of parchment. Phillip placed the first piece of parchment onto a tree and held it as the little boy strained to nail it to the tree. It was a picture, a picture of a woman. She had rather distinct features and soft, wavy, blonde hair. "The first candidate, Princess Abigail of Forchel. Now, if you're looking for wealth, this is the chick to marry. Sure, she's a bit of a snob, but hey, maybe that turns you on. Her father is King Midas."

"_The_ King Midas," clarified James.

"The one who can turn _anything_ into _pure_gold. He might help Rohan's economy… Moving on." Phillip ripped the picture off the tree and waited for the poor boy to nail the next one on.

"Candidate numero dos, Princess Fa Mulan of the kingdom Galtrev." Mulan had long, straight, dark hair and her dark eyes seemed to burn into James' soul. "She's a tough cookie, a warrior princess. So if you want a queen who's going to stay at home with the little ones and stay out of your counsel meetings, she's not the woman for you. She would be more like your second in command."

"You speak as if you know her…"

"Oh, I do. She's my second in command."

"What?"

"Moving right along…"

"Candidate three, Princess Aurora of Rivendell."

"She's your fiancé," said James, looking at his friend in concern. Phillip was off his rocker.

"Soon-to-be-wife actually," he replied, smiling at James. It was a little unsettling.

"Why is she a candidate then?"

"Sorry," corrected Phillip. "Soon-to-be-ex-wife."

"Phillip, you don't even know her."

"I met her once upon a dream. Trust me she was awful. She's a pretty one though. Blonde, tall, leggy."

"Well what's she like?"

"I don't know, I've never met her," Phillip replied, taking down the picture of Aurora.

"You just said-"

"She's probably vain… Spends all of her time looking at her reflection in the mirror…"

"Maybe you should meet her first-"

"Now, there is a fourth candidate-"

"Excuse me, sir," piped the young boy, standing at Phillip's side. The boy however, barely reached Phillip's waist.

"Wait just a minute, boy," Phillip said.

"Phillip," warned James, giving the little boy a look of pity. Phillip turned to James.

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to interrupt?"

"Sir," asked the boy again.

"Oh, for God's sake, what is it?" The poor lad started to shake. Even James flinched.

"Phillip," James said sharply. He kneeled down and looked into the boy's wide, doe brown eyes.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Pinocchio?"

"The King wanted me to tell you that you are to depart from here to- to-"

"To where," James, asked kindly.

"Loth- Loth," Pinocchio stammered. He couldn't remember the kingdom's name.

"Lothlórien," asked James.

"Yes," replied Pinocchio enthusiastically.

"Why are you going to Lórien," asked Phillip.

"Some promotion for a former guard of my father's. I don't know. Pinocchio, did my Father say when we were to leave?"

"In an hour and thirty minuets. With or without you… And then King George said something about killing you if you didn't come… But I don't understand. Didn't he just give you a choice?"

"He wants me to make the right choice," sighed Prince James.

"Please make the right choice… I don't want you to die. I wouldn't have anyone to play with."

"Nor would I," cried Phillip. James ignored him. He reached out and ruffled Pinocchio's red, curly locks, giving him a wink. Pinocchio gave the prince a quick hug and ran back up the stone steps of the palace. James got up and began heading to the stables.

"Wait," cried Phillip, running after his friend. "We're not done! There's one more… Personally she's my favorite…" James wasn't really listening as he was tacking up his jet, black stallion, Hercules, a stallion of the Rohirrim. "Lady Snow White of Lórien, Princess of Lothlórien. She's quite a beauty... Hair dark as night, pale skin, hazel eyes that sparkle and ruby, red lips-"

"I'm not interested in getting married," interrupted James.

"Then you give up the throne... Which means George would remain king, forever. Oh, the horror!"

"Yeah well, what if I don't want to be king," mumbled James as Phillip continued.

"_And_ if your wife doesn't please you, I hear there's a saloon nearby! I am engaged to Princess Aurora. You don't see me being committed to my engagement. My motto is: Live life as a bachelor as long as you can… The wine is good and the female company is even better!" The Prince of Erebor was cut off as James galloped out of the stable, almost trampling him.

"You could've asked nicely," yelled Phillip at James' retreating back.

"You still wouldn't have moved," James called over the wind.

"Touché."

**A/N: Just wanted to wish all my readers and supporters a Merry Christmas! Once again I apologize for the short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought! But no flames... Especially not during the holidays :) Is anyway else FURIOUS tht OUaT isn't coming back until MARCH!? It's because Ginny's on maternity leave... I am so happy for her and Josh though... So in this chapter Prince Charming, Prince Phillip and Pinocchio were introduced... Next chapter: Snow and Charming meet so I'm really excited!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**3, Katherine **


	4. Chapter Four: Reflections

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing... Zip, zilch, zero, nada. ****All rights and character names belong to the Disney Estate, ABC and Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

_Chapter Four:_

_~Reflections~_

She was nearing the village of Imlardis when she heard her purser, the rhythmic pounding of a horse's hooves against the forest's floor. "Damn it." She was so close to the castle. She had known this was going to happen… She was late. Late for Lord Beckett's promotion and her father had sent a search party. _"Asca melloneamin!"_ (Faster, my friend) Through Faragorn she galloped, over fallen trees, past the huge Ents with the sun shining through their leaves and bubbling steams. Her father's words came floating into her mind… "Be wary of Faragorn. Strange happenings are a common occurrence in those woods. The whisper of the wind… That's the trees, whispering, knowing a stranger has entered their domain." She had never really believed that… But the trees… these Ents, seemed to be whispering to each other as she passed and that sent a chill down her spine. 'Ride hard and don't look back,' she thought to herself. Slowing her filly down to a trot, she realized the hoof beats had stopped. _"Lle ume quell,"_ (Good job) she praised, patting her palm against the horse's graceful neck.

Suddenly, her instincts told her to duck. An arrow whizzed past her shoulder, hitting the tree, beside her. Looking behind her, she saw a figure on a black horse galloping toward her, bow in hand. "What the hell?" She urged Calypso into a gallop, soaring over the fallen trees. The filly's hooves barely touched the ground, almost as if she had wings. But Calypso was no match for the powerful stallion that pursed her. Snow looked to the side and saw the man gaining on her. She cursed before nudging her horse to an even faster pace. The man dropped his reins and leaped, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her to the ground with him. Her struggles were futile; he was straddled on top of her.

"Show your face, you coward," he growled, throwing off the hood of her cloak. She lay, underneath him, panting heavily. "You're… a girl," he gasped, in surprise.  
"Woman," breathed Snow. He gaped at her, his blue eyes penetrating her hazel ones. Fingering a jagged stone, Snow thrust her arm upwards, hitting his chin. The man reeled back in surprise, clutching his chin. Snow brought her legs up to her chest before kicking as hard as she could, sending the man sprawling on the forest floor. She jumped up, swung herself onto Calypso and galloped away.

"I will find you," yelled the man. She looked back, giving him an impish smile before riding away. "I will always find you," he vowed.

"Snow White!"  
"Darn it…" muttered Snow, pulling back her hood, and looking up to the slightly pink face of Red's grandmother. "Hi Granny! How are you?" Normally the older woman had a kind; motherly face with wrinkles here and there. Her white hair was pulled into a loose bun at the base of her neck and a few wispy hairs managed to come astray. She was never seen without her apron and her glasses.

"I'm just going to-"  
"Not so fast young lady… You're late."  
"I got a little held up… Something needed my attention so I took care of it," Snow replied, dusting her hands off.  
"Uh huh," replied a skeptical Granny. "Do I want to know?"  
"I don't think so…"

"You had best hurry up, _anranel..._(my lady) Madame DuBois will make you bein!" Snow groaned at the thought of putting on that dress again.  
"It's just a promotion…"  
"It's an opportunity…" Snow shot Granny a glare before hanging her cloak on the wooden peg against the wall and running out the bar and amidst the swarm of villagers.  
"Good luck, _Anranel_!" (My Lady)

It was quarter to four when Snow White burst into the grand foyer and ran up the grand staircase, taking two steps at a time, past guards looking at her in shock and relief. She was almost to the South Hall when she nearly collided with Regina. The queen wore a slim-fitting red dress adorned with black beads along the top of the bodice. Her long, black hair was tied elegantly into a ponytail, causally whipped to the side. Her dark eyes glittered coldly as she surveyed her stepdaughter.

"Oh, Regina I'm so sorry, I was in such a hurry I wasn't looking where I was going," apologized Snow, panting for breath.  
"Obviously," remarked Regina, her voice like a knife cutting through ice.  
"If you'll excuse me… I don't want to be late," Snow said trying to edge her was past Regina. Regina threw a pale, perfectly manicured hand out to stop her.

"Don't play me as a fool, Snow White."  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about-"  
"Don't you see? I've won!"  
"Won what, Regina," Snow asked, tiredly.  
"I've already made the wedding plans," gloated Regina.  
"If you think marrying me to that vile, loathsome cockroach will solve all your problems, you are sadly mistaken."  
"Oh," laughed Regina. "That's just the tip of the iceberg…"  
"What did I ever do to you to deserve-"

"Make no mistake… You will marry Lord Beckett. He's a fine, honorable man. Are we clear?"  
"Crystal," replied Snow looking into her stepmother's cold, hostile face. Without another word, Regina swept past her insolent stepdaughter and into her and Leopold's bedchamber. Snow stormed up the stairs and into her room.

"Madame DuBois," called Snow, as she opened the cherry wood doors to her room.  
"One moment, _Anranel!_ (My Lady) I'm drawing your bath," wafted the voice of Madame DuBois.

Snow walked over to her bed and unceremoniously flopped onto it. Her walls were painted a creamy brown and to the right of the white, marble fireplace was a beautiful mural of her mother's garden. Her furniture was a polished brown color. To the right of her king sized bed was a night stand and to her left, up against the wall, was a bookcase filled with hundreds of books. Directly across from her bed was a vanity, and to the right were a smaller set of doors, leading to the adjoining bathroom. Feeling hot, Snow eased herself off her pink and gold flowered comforter and opened the French doors leading to the balcony overlooking the gardens. The warm, spring breeze wafted into the room making the white drapes, crystals on the chandelier and canopy above the bed sway with the movement of air.

_"Anranel?" _(My Lady) called Madame DuBois. "Your bath is ready… ninety-two point three degrees, scented with lavender soap."  
"Oh, Madame… That really isn't necessary.." Madame DuBois continued as if not listening to Snow.  
"Chop, chop, chop, _anranel_… (my lady) I'll call Ella to help you get ready… I can't wait to see you're new dress," she hummed, excitedly. "It was a gift was it not?"

"An engagement gift from my father. Not that I want to wear it… It's terribly heavy and I despise that corset."  
"If you had your way, you'd wear that." Snow waved her maid off and disappeared into the bathroom.

Snow reappeared thirty minuets later, clad only in a towel. Her wet hair tumbled down her back and her skin, freshly oiled, still held lingering water droplets from her bath. She sighed when she saw that accursed dress laying on the duvet, and to think that four hours ago she was, dare she say it, excited to try on that dress.

"Took you long enough," Ella muttered, walking into the princess' chambers. She immedatily got to work, tearing apart a strip of cloth from the rag in her hands. Snow internally groaned when she saw the pin curls.  
"I tried putting it off for as long as I could."  
"I know. And your father will be furious when you're late."  
"I know, I know-"

"Snow," interrupted Ella. "What's this?" On the princess' back was an ugly bruise, her fair skin slowly darkening to purple. Snow flinched when her friend pressed her dainty hands against the swollen injury.  
"I don't think you want to know…"  
"Snow, Did you…?"  
"What? No! No, no, no nothing of the sort…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I, uh, fell off Calypso."  
"You, Snow White, fell off a horse?"  
"Yes." Both women burst into laughter.

"No really," Ella began, attempting to subdue her laughter. "Your not a very good liar."  
"I-"  
"If you don't want to tell me, that's your choice. But I'm always here to talk." Snow looked into her friend's blue eyes.  
"I know… Thank you, Ella."  
"Come along, Madame," Ella said, deepening her voice and extending her arm. "We must make you look ravishing."

Ella had just finished putting up Snow's hair when Regina swept into the room.  
"Tea, Ella." Ella squeaked in fright, dropping the hot cloth onto Snow's exposed shoulder, making Snow gasp at the sudden burn. Ella mumbled an apology, dropped into a hasty curtsey and ran from the room. Snow obediently turned around, bracing her palms against her wooden bedpost. Regina pulled at the strings of her corset, tying them tighter around the princess' slim frame. She smirked at the gasp that escaped Snow's lips as the corset constricted, painfully, around her waist. Snow placed a hand against her flat stomach, struggling to breathe.

"I don't understand you, Snow," Regina began, yanking her hair from the curlers. It's a fine match with you and the Admiral. It will ensure the White dynasty's survival."  
"How can you put this on my shoulders," Snow hissed.  
"Why are you being so selfish," demanded Regina.

"I'm being selfish? I fail to see how I'm the selfish one."  
"That's enough, Snow! You will accept his proposal."  
"You act like I have a choice, when you and I both know I don't."  
"No, you're right. You don't. We're leaving in half an hour… Don't be late."  
"Or what? What will you do? I'm already in hell." Regina left the room, her black dress billowing about her.

Snow yanked out the rollers, letting her hair fall down her back in soft curls. Madame DuBois emerged from the bathroom hesitantly, looking concernedly at her mistress.

"Are you alright, dear?" Snow gave the maid a weak smile and a nod despite wiping away the tears in the corner of her eyes.  
"We just had a little argument. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
"Come along, _Anranel_. (My Lady) You're already late as it is…"  
"I don't want to go in the first place."

"You don't really have a choice…" Madame DuBois murmured, pinning up Snow's dark curls.  
"It's so unfair…"  
"Of course it is. We are women. Our choices are never easy." Madame DuBois stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Oh, Snow… You are beautiful." With obvious reluctance the princess examined her reflection in the mirror. She wore a Robe a L'Anglaise, a close-bodied gown, with a gold and cream floral brocade. Her dark hair was perfectly curled, held by an intricate system of pins, digging into her scalp. Her lips were painted red, the finishing touch. "You look so much like her…" The chime of the clock cut off Snow's reply.

"Goodness, it's time to leave! Madame DuBois can I do anything?" The matronly maid shook her head, pushing Snow toward the door. Someone rapped lightly on the door.  
"Just a moment," called Snow. "Thank you, Madame. For everything-"  
"Go, _Anranel_! (My Lady) Have fun!"

"I'll try hard not to," Snow replied, opening the door. "Tell Ella-" She barely concealed the gasp that escaped her lips. Standing at the doorway was a man. He had sandy, short-cropped hair and blue eyes that lit up when he laughed. He was a tall man, dressed in a black doublet and black breeches. His face was cleanly shaved and he wore an arrogant smirk.  
"Hello, Princess. Nice to see you again."  
"What are doing here!?"

**A/N: Hey guys! So this was chapter four, what do you guys think? Please let me know, I always love to hear from my readers and constructive criticism makes me a better writer :) So in this chapter Snow met Charming in the forest (I apologize if you don't enjoy canon... Sorry!) Just to clarify: This IS in fact Prince Charming II (the NICE one) his Storybrooke counter part being DAVID NOLAN. I'm not quite sure how the evil twin will fit in... (Yet) Also, for my Lord of the Ring people: the words in ITALICS are Elvish, the language spoken by the High Elves of Middle Earth. You might recognize some of the kingdom names as well... :) So anyway, we're getting the plot-ball rolling and you can start to expect a more definite story line in these up coming chapters :) there's going to be lots of action and plot twists... So we already have a feel for the Regina/Snow relationship and its not a very good one... They do not get along... If anyone is having trouble imagining Snow's dress, imagine the dress that Elizabeth Swann wears in the very beginning of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. I hope you all enjoyed and please R&R! **

**~Katherine**

**Chapter 5: Lord Beckett's party**!


End file.
